


Second chance

by Jade610



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, Sorrow, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Turtle Tots (TMNT), greif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade610/pseuds/Jade610
Summary: Raph dies in Donnie's arms, but Donnie is not ready to let go of his love, so he loocks himself away to build a timemachine to get Raph back, but will it work?
Relationships: Raphael/Donatello (TMNT)
Kudos: 3





	Second chance

Cough, cough, was not the sound Don wanted to hear from his brother, but now was not the time to fix Raph, they had to get to safety first, but where were his other brothers?

This wasn’t looking good for them, the foot was closing in on them, Don knew they could hear Raph’s coughing, which was starting to sound worse, then Raph confirmed what Don had suspected, when he threw up blood and not much else.

With his other brothers still out of sight, Don had to take the chance and jump into the river with Raph. Don jumped in with a solid hold around Raph, he tried to rush to an open sewer pipe, but Raph was fighting him trying to get up for air, he left Don no choice, Don knocked Raph out and began to swim with him towards the sewer pipes.

Inside the sewers Don was looking for a safe place to come up for air, after a few minutes he found one and got out of the water with Raph.

_What to do know?_ was all Don could think, he knew he had to get home with Raph, so that he could fix him, but he knew he needed his brothers help to get there.

Leo and Mikey were trying to find Don and Raph, but couldn’t, therefor they decided to go home and see if they were there, but on the way, they heard a crying sound, and when they followed it, they found Don and Raph. They found out that Don was the one crying, while holding onto Raph, but Raph wasn’t moving, blood was flowing out of Raph’s mouth and wounds.

Shocked they didn’t say a word, they just took Raph and Don and went home with them. Once they were home Don took Raph into the infirmary and started to fix Raph’s injuries, Don tried not to cry anymore, so that he could focus on what he was doing.

Leo and Mikey stayed out of Don’s way, by telling their father what had happened and waited for Don to finish working.

As the days went by Don was still working on waking Raph up, Don refused to accept that Raph was gone. The others waited for Don to go to sleep, before they went in and took Raph’s body, they wrapped him in a big piece of fabric in Raph’s color.

When Don woke up, they were in the back of a horse transporter, they had to hold Don down so he wouldn’t unwrap Raph’s body, Don screamed and cried out loud for Raph to wake up.

After they stopped, Don had finally calmed down enough, that they did not need to hold him down anymore. They had arrived at Casey’s family farm with Casey.

They held a funeral there for Raph with all of their friends there. The funeral was not just a burial, first they had dug a hole, then filled it half way up with wood and straw for Raph to be placed on, after that did they one by one, come over and say goodbye to him while putting a thing or flower down to him, when they were done with that, that was when they set the whole grave on fire.

After the funeral, they stayed in the house for some time, so they could get use to living without Raph, but Don had not given up just yet. In the basement Don had set up shop, he was determent to build a time machine in order to save Raph.

The others had found out that Don was in love with Raph, which was why it hit Don harder to lose Raph than the others, but none of them was against it, because Leo had declared love for Mikey and Mikey had declared love for Leo in return, but that was before they knew Raph was dead.

Days became months and still no success with the time machine, but Don wasn’t giving up, he would eat, work and sleep and that was it. They had to stop Don and try to get him to move on, but when they got home, Don locked himself inside his room and wouldn’t come out.

Inside his room, Don was working with drawings on how to make the time machine, when he was ready, he waited for everyone to go to bed, before going to his lab and gathering all of his things in there, then he closed and locked the door and blocked it from the inside. Don had written a note on the door, saying that he wasn’t coming out until he had gotten Raph back.

One day while Leo, Mikey and Splinter was in the dojo practicing. Suddenly a portal opened and closed and through the portal future Don had come, “hey guys, long time no see. Hehe. Don’t worry I know what to do. Excuse me” future Don said before leaving the dojo.

They followed future Don to present Don, “the door is locked and blocked” Leo said a bit annoyed, “locked, yes, blocked, not anymore” future Don said smiling while picking the lock. After getting the door open, they came into the room and saw how far present Don had come.

Future Don went over to the desk, and made some adjustments to the drawing of the time machine, then he went over to them and waited, they saw that present Don went over to the drawings, read them and went back to the machine and made the changes, but when he came to the power source, then future Don walk over to him, “try this” future Don said while holding a crystal out towards present Don, “thanks” present Don said completely focused on work.

Standing over at the door again, future Don was helping every now and then, simply by saying a thing here and there to present Don, things like “blue and yellow make green wire” or “you missed one.” No one was saying anything, they were only looking at present Don work.

When present Don was finally finish with the time machine, he stepped back to look at it all, “all done?” future Don asked, “yes, but I do” was all present Don could say before he saw future himself standing there, “it works?” present Don asked surprised, “I know it does” future Don said, “now you just need a plan, which Leo can help with” future Don said before walking over to himself, “the drawings, you better make sure are very good hidden. And don’t worry, our family won’t say a thing about the drawings or the time machine” future Don told himself.

“Good, then it’s time to get Raph” present Don said fast while walking over to the machine, but future Don stopped him, by grapping his neck and dragging him out of the room and all the way into the dojo, where he let go of present Don.

“Hey, now is not the time for practice” present Don complained, “oh yes it is, because if you don’t get back in shape first, you WILL fail in saving Raph until you get in shape, so practice now” future Don said firmly, “alright” present Don said a bit sadly.

Present Don started to practice again in order to get back in shape, he tried to focus on practice, but he wanted Raph back now. But every time he tried to get to the time machine, future Don would be there to stop him and drag him to the dojo, only saying “not ready. Practice.”

After a few months practice Don was finally back in shape, and even a bit better than before. Future Don was sitting next to master Splinter, watching them fight hard. “Yameru” Splinter said firmly, and they stopped instantly and came over and sat down, “very good my sons, very good” Splinter said proudly.

“Time to get Raph now?” present Don asked future Don, “not yet, you need a plan first and that is where Leo comes in” future Don said calmly, “alright, then I need to know, where Raph was when he got hurt and how” Leo said, “no, you need to get to Raph and Don, before Raph gets hurt” future Don said firmly “right” Leo said calmly.

They got to preparing for the time trip, by making a plan and getting things they would need together. Once they were ready to go, they went back in time and came out in the lair, they hurried up to the surface to where the fight was, even future Don had come with them.

When they got to the fight, they found Raph and Don, before Raph got hurt. They hurried up and got to work on saving Raph and Don. Working fast and silent, they managed to get the foot away from Raph and Don, while future Don went over to Raph and Don and pushed them both into the water, future Don went down after them, he stopped them from coming up by grapping their hands, and pulling them further down until they got to a sewer pipe, where future Don swam ahead and they followed him.

They swam for several minutes until future Don suddenly went up and got out of the water, following him, they found out that they were at a place they didn’t know, “what is this place?” Don asked confused, “why did you take us here?” Raph asked surprised, “this place will make a great home base for us, and most importantly a safe home for us. This place has four floors, that we can use and trust me, we are gonna need the space” future Don told them calmly.

“Sorry, for taking you away from the others, but I needed to show you this place first” future Don said a bit sadly, but smiling, “that is alright, as long as we get back to our family” Don said calmly, “so, who are you? I mean where are you from?” Raph asked confused, “hehe, I’m from the future, where we lost you, Raph. I came back to save you and show you two this place” future Don told them calmly.

“Before I go, Don you need to tell him how you feel about him” future Don said with a smile, “but what if he” was all Don could said, before future Don stopped him by saying “trust me, I know” “alright” Don answered smiling.

Future Don walked a little away from them, before he took out a thing and pushed the button, a flash of light and he was gone, “Raph?” Don said nervously, “yes?” Raph answered suspiciously, “I…I love you” Don said so nervously that his knees were shaking, “I love you too, Don” Raph answered back smiling, “I mean as in more than a brother” Don said fast and nervously, “Don” Raph said while taking Don’s hands in his, “I know. I love you too, more than a brother” Raph said before giving Don a tender kiss.

“We need to get back to the others” Don said slowly, “lead the way” Raph said smiling, “he said that there are four floors, so we must be on the bottom floor, so we need to go up” Don said while walking.

Hand in hand they walked up through the floors, until they came to the top floor, where they found the opening to the sewers, and found the others at the same time, “hey, there you are” Mikey said, “let’s get back home now, before the foot finds us” Leo said while walking.

Once they were back home, they found future Raph waiting for them, “there you guys are” future Raph said smiling, “huh, where did Don go?” Mikey asked, “he is at home, so I came to get you guys back to our time” future Raph said smiling.

The future Leo and Mikey said their goodbyes and came over to future Raph, then he pushed a button and a flash of light, then they were all gone.

“So, we could have lost Raph today?” Mikey said surprised, “yes, apparently” Leo said surprised, “well I’m glad we didn’t lose anybody today” Don said smiling while looking at Raph, who’s hand he was still holding, “me too Don, me too” Raph said before giving Don a kiss on the cheek.

………………………………………..

“Again mom, again” Ronnald said, “no, it is time for bed” Don said before getting up to turn the light off at the door, “goodnight my tots, I love you all” Don said smiling before he turned the light off and went out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Don walked into his bedroom where Raph was getting into bed, “hmm…let me guess, one more time?” Raph said smiling sweetly, “yes” Don answered while getting into bed with Raph, “what story did you tell them?” Raph asked, “the one where you died” Don answered before giving Raph a kiss on the cheek, Raph’s answer was a smile.

A lot had happened since then, Don that found out how to have children of their own. They had made two pairs, Leo with Mikey and Raph with Don, luckily their father Splinter had been supporting of them and he was enjoying being a grandfather.

Don had also found out that none of them were related to one another, when it came to their DNA, which made it easier for them to pair up.

Because of the rising number of them, they had had to move to a bigger place, and the place with the four floors had been perfect for them, just like future Don had told them it would be. One floor had become work and storage, while one floor had become dojo with Splinter’s private rooms, the last two floors had become a home one for each pair, and each pair had everything a home needed.

The end.


End file.
